


Candleburn

by charmax



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal always feels the presence of Inara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candleburn

  
**Video Title:** Candleburn  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Candleburn - Dishwalla  
 **Show:** Firefly  
 **Summary:** Mal always feels the presence of Inara.  
 **Length/Format:** 4.07, (WMV, Xvid)  
 **Notes:** The original vid was made October 04. This was part of my remastering project because I still loved the song and concept of the vid but found the transitions I used in the original video were a bit distracting. So the main changes here are softening those transitions to make them less jarring with the tone of the song. As usual with these remasters the picture quality is much improved and the aspect ratio corrected. There are a few minor clip changes which I feel add to the video.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Candleburn-Firefly-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
